1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set to be used for ink-jet recording and a method for producing a tetracomposite black image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ink-jet recording, an achromatic image is produced by a black ink or by using a yellow ink, a cyan ink, and a magenta ink in combination. However, in the case where a dye is used as a colorant of each ink, a problem occurs in that achromatic color is tinted due to color fading. Under the circumstances, preparation of a black ink by using a water-soluble black dye having a specific structure together with C. I. Direct Red 89 has been proposed in order that achromatic color is not tinted and is maintained even after an achromatic image is preserved for a long time.
In the case where an achromatic region of an image is formed by a black ink alone and the achromatic color is light, a graininess may be produced. In order to prevent an occurrence of this graininess, an achromatic region is sometimes formed by using a black ink, a yellow ink, a magenta ink and a cyan ink in combination. However, color tint may become conspicuous after color fading, whereby an image including the achromatic region may become unnatural.